Heart Burst Into Fire
by PrettyPinkIdiot
Summary: Quinn es la guitarrista de una banda punk,en su paseo por la ciudad de Lima conocera a Rachel Berry que no sera solo una conquista mas.
1. Hey Ho Let's Go

Hello people,bueno espero que les guste el fic y me digan que tal les gusta lo sigo x). Es un UA. Desde ya perdón si hay algún error de ortografía.

... Heart Burst Into Fire

Capítulo 1: Hey ho let´s go.

Una sonrisa burlona se poso en sus labios al entrar en aquel poco espacioso local. Esa noche la banda de Quinn "Anarchy Sisters" como parte de su gira tocaba en un pequeño bar de Lima, Ohio

Mientras terminaban de ordenar y comprobar las cosas en el escenario la rubia fue a la barra, pidió un vodka mientras que observaba a la gente del lugar. No había tanta gente como en los lugares que solía frecuentar en L.A su ciudad natal, pero era de era una ciudad pequeña y de seguro solo una reducida parte de su población gustaba de ese tipo de música y ambiente. Miró otra vez hacia el escenario, sus amigas Santana y Brittany se hallaban chequeando sus instrumentos, ella ya lo había hecho con anterioridad así que no se preocupo. La gira parecía ir tal y como se había planeado, su esfuerzo había valido la pena, esto la hacia sentir orgullosa de si misma y de sus amigos.

-Déme un gancia con spirte, por favor-una voz chillona la saco de sus pensamientos, miró hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con una pequeña morena quien al notar su mirada fija en ella se volteo y le sonrío.

-hola

-Hey-no pudo evitar notar la corta blusa de la morena, que dejaba a la vista su delineado abdomen, ni tampoco pudo evitar observar la falda igualmente corta que llevaba y deleitarse con sus piernas.

-he oido que hoy viene una banda desde Los Angeles,sera buena?-pregunto la joven a la vez que agarraba su vaso y le daba un trago,

-Hmm, debemos esperar, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa-una sonrisa picara se asomo por la comisura de los labios de la joven de cabello corto.

-Puede ser, cómo te llamas? Yo soy Rachel.

-Soy...- no pudo terminar de responder ya que una voz la detuvo.-He Fabray mueve tu trasero, ya es hora.-le grito un joven alto con un mohicano.

-,Oye te veo luego-le guiño un ojo y se fue siguiendo al muchacho. Dejando a Rachel un tanto aturdida, aquella rubia misteriosa le había gustado, se preguntaba si la volvería a ver con eso en mente comenzó a ir hacia cerca del escenario el show estaba por comenzar.

-Buenas noches Lima, hoy Willie Dixon les trae a "Anarchy Sisters", arriba ese espíritu!-se oían los gritos de la gente seguido por un riff de guitarra, al mirar al escenario pudo ver que el sonido era producido por nada mas y nada menos que la chica que hace minutos estaba con ella. A continuación el muchacho que las había interrumpido comenzó a cantar:

Hey Ho, Lets Go  
Hey Ho, Lets Go  
Hey Ho, Lets Go  
Hey Ho, Lets Go

La baterista, otra rubia pero de cabello largo parecía muy energética dándole a los tambores y a los platillos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Luego había una muchacha morena tocando el bajo y otro joven tocando lo suponía que era la guitarra rítmica, la chica de cabello corto era la guitarra lider, se notaba desde lejos que sabia muy bien lo que hacia.

They're forming in a straight line

They're goin through a tight wind

The kids are losing their minds

Blitzkreig Bop

They're piling in the backseat

They're generation steam heat

Pulsating to the back seat

Blitzkreig Bop

Hey Ho Lets Go

Durante casi toda la canción no pudo despegar su vista de la guitarrista, era hermosa, su cabello rubio con reflejos rosados despeinado y con su rostro sudado le daba un toque salvaje y eso producía en Rachel una sensación que no sabia explicar.

Shoot em' in the back now  
What they want, I don't know  
They're all reved up and ready to go

La canción finalizo, y la banda siguió con 3 canciones mas hasta que llego el momento en que el cantante comenzó a presentar a los miembros.

-Tenemos a Jake "Womanaizer" Puckerman en la guitarra rítmica-dijo señalando al joven que miro al público gritando. -Brittany "Rainbows" Pirce en la batería – la susodicha se paro y levanto los brazos con las baquetas en sus manos.- Santana "Satan" Lopez en el bajo-la morocha enseño su dedo medio- Quinn "Lion" Fabray en la guitarra -la rubia hizo un leve sonido con su guitarra y le sonrío coquetamente a la gente y luego hablo -Y por ultimo pero no menos importante tenemos Noah "Sex Shark" Puckerman- señalo a puck quien le tiraba besos a las señoritas del lugar y a coro con el resto del grupo gritaron - Nosotros somos "Anarchy Sisters" fuckers. Comenzaron a tocar otra canción que marcaba el cierre de su presentación en aquel bar.

Quinn había embelesado a Rachel que no perdería la oportunidad de hablarle, la pregunta era como lo haría? Decidió ir a por otro trago mientras ideaba como acercarse a la mortal rubia.

Minutos después de que se hubiera ido a la barra grande fue su sorpresa al sentir una voz conocida detrás suyo.

-Te dije que te vería luego y aquí estoy- dijo Quinn mientras que se sentaba en la banqueta al lado de ella, dejándola muda, no sabia que decir, no podía conectar su jodida boca con su cerebro.

-Rachel, no?

-He..he.. si, no me has dicho el tuyo..guitarrista- la rubia veía divertida la situación, se notaba que había tomado a Rachel por sorpresa.

-Soy Quinn, como ya has oido en el escenario.-descaradamente la rubia puso una mano sobre la pierna derecha de la morena causando mas nerviosismo en esta.

-Estuviste espectacular allí arriba- miro directamente a los ojos avellanas que tenia frente a ella.

-Gracias, uno tiende a tratar de hacer bien lo que ama, a ti que te gusta?- mantuvo el contacto visual con los ojos color chocolate.

-Yo canto pero no como ustedes me gusta el punk pero no podría alcanzar esos tonos.

-Hmm inténtalo y será posible, yo al principio no podía tocar muy bien, ahora tengo una banda.- Le dio una sonrisa calida la cual la morena correspondió, el nerviosismo inicial desapareció por completo, se sentía a gusto con Quinn pese a que acababa de conocerla.

-Estaré 2 días en Lima, quieres que salgamos un rato?- la rubia movió su ceja ,ese gesto encanto a Rachel.

-A-ahora?

-Si quieres puede ser ahora, estoy a tus ordenes en este momento- quito la mano de la pierna de la castaña para tomar su mano y dejar un pequeño beso en ella.-que dices?

Ese simple gesto termino de convencer a la morena, quien sin dudarlo le dijo que si a Quinn .La rubia fue por su guitarra y luego se encontró con Rachel en la puerta del local.

-Hey ho let's go, te mostrare mi lugar favorito de Lima.- una sonrisa coqueta se poso en los labios de Rachel mientras salía de aquel bar con la guitarrista.

...

La canción es de The Ramones.

Reviews?

Si quieren mi Twitter es : TheUnholyMalfoy


	2. Paradise City

Hola, aquí estoy otra vez, muchas gracias por los rewiews,los favoritos y los follows de verdad,que bueno que les gusto. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.

Heart Bust Into Fire

Capítulo 2: Paradise City.

Luego de salir del bar las chicas subieron al auto de la morena,quien como había prometido llevo a Quinn a su lugar el transcurso del viaje charlaron sobre temas banales, para conocerse un poco mejor.

-De verdad te caíste del escenario una vez?- dijo la morena incrédula.

-Yep, estaba comprobando el amplificador y sin darme cuenta,¡zas!-hizo un gesto con sus manos golpeándolas -mi pie se enredo con los cables y caí,por suerte lo único que me sucedio fue un gran raspón en la rodilla y un dolor que duro como una semana- hizo un mueca de disgusto.

-Por lo menos no te quebraste, mira ya llegamos-dijo mientras detenía el auto en la puerta de un camping al sur de la ciudad.

-Rachel,no quiero desanimarte ni nada pero..como diantres vamos a entrar?-la guitarrista levanto la ceja mientras bajaba del carro siguiendo a la morena.

-De noche este es un lugar muy tranquilo,no hay nadie,ademas que en esta época del año la vista es fantástica .. y respondiendo a tu pregunta tengo una forma de entrar, sígueme.

Bordearon el lado derecho del recinto hasta que dieron con una pequeña puerta que estaba en la reja. Rachel la empujo y esta se abrió.-Nunca cierran esta entrada,lo descubrí hace casi un año y desde ese día cada vez que necesito pensar o simplemente relajarme vengo aquí.

-Cuando te vi esta noche no pensé que eras del tipo que usurpa lugares privados en sus ratos libres- menciono la rubia dejando escapar un risa mientras caminaban por el campo hasta llegar a una plaza donde había bancos con mesas y unas hamacas. El lugar estaba rodeado de arboles con las hojas a medio caer ya que era otoño.

-Jaja, si? y como me imaginabas?- la miro mientras que se sentaba en una de las mesas con las piernas cruzadas puesto que llevaba una falda.

-Hmm- puso un dedo en su barbilla haciendo como que pensaba- te imaginaba mas..hm recatada y callada?- se sentó al lado de la morena depositando la guitarra a su derecha.-pero terminaste siendo lo contrario,lo cual desde un punto es bueno.

-Si tu lo dices, tu tampoco eres exactamente lo que me imagine, que te parece el lugar?

-Es bonito,bastante natural, no estoy en esta clase de lugares muy seguido,pero son acogedores. Me crié en la zona urbana, había plazas pero no lugares tan naturales como este,sin embargo me gusto mucho haber crecido allí. La gente que me rodeaba no era la mejor a algunos ojos pero me hacian sentir feliz.

-Entiendo, Lima tiene zonas como esta que son bellas y es muy tranquilo, casi roza lo monótono aveces y su gente no siempre es la mas simpática mas que nada si tienes gustos diferentes a ellos.

-Que se le va a hacer,siempre va a haber algo que encontremos malo en la ciudad donde vivimos,sabes una de las cosas que mas disfruto de hacer esta gira con los chicos es descubrir diferentes lugares,no quedarme en uno fijo,aun estoy en busca de una ciudad a la que pueda llamar mi paraíso -la rubia cerro los ojos y se inclino un poco hacia adelante dejando que la suave brisa que corría en el lugar acariciara su pálido rostro.

-En eso te envidio,yo desde que nací vivo aquí deseo irme pero todavía no encuentro la oportunidad.- imito la acción de su acompañante dejando que su cuerpo se relajara. Estuvieron unos minutos así en silencio simplemente disfrutando del lugar y de la compañia.

Quinn suspiro profundamente para luego romper el silencio-No dejemos que la noche decaiga Rach-la morena abrió los ojos sorprendida por el apodo- me dijiste que te gustaba cantar,que mejor forma de animar la noche?-exclamo alegremente la rubia mientras que tomaba su guitarra y se bajaba de la mesa.

-Yo..no se si es una buena idea,no creo que..-fue interrumpida por la rubia que había posado un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Nada de peros, no tiene nada que ver con que lo hagas bien o no,la cosa es que lo disfrutes.-la guitarrista comenzó a tocar algunos acordes que la morena reconoció rápidamente haciéndola sonreír- la conoces? -Rachel simplemente asintió ensanchando su sonrisa y mirando atentamente a la rubia quien comenzó a cantar.

Take me down to the paradise city

Where the grass is green

And the girls are pretty

Take me home

Quinn miro a la morena intensamente insitandola a cantar,Rachel relajo su cuerpo y se dejo llevar por la música empezando a entonar las estrofas.

I want to go

I want to know

Oh, won't you please take me home

I want to see

Oh, look at me

Oh, won't you please take me home

La morena caminaba alrededor de la rubia quien estaba concentrada en los acordes puesto que estaba haciendo un solo que dejo a Rachel fascinada mientras que esta seguía andando por el campo sintiéndose libre y feliz.

Take me down to the paradise city

Where the grass is green

And the girls are pretty

Oh, won't you please take me home

Comenzaron a cantar juntas mientras que se iban acercando,el momento parecía mágico, a los ojos de un espectador aquello podria haber sido como una parte sacada de un film.

Take me down

Oh yeah

Beat me down

Oh, won't you please take me hoooome

La canción finalizo,sus pechos subían y bajaban por la excitación del momento.

-Tienes..tienes una voz preciosa-poso un mano en las mejillas de Rachel quien se sonrojo al instante.

-Gracias..-la morena no sabia que decir tenia a la rubia muy cerca.

-Si tuviera que ponerte un apodo como lo hacemos en la banda,te pondría "star".

-Y eso por que?- estaban cada vez mas cerca.

-Por que tienes mucho potencial para brillar.-sus labios estaba a escasos centímetros. Rachel cerro sus ojos y Quinn hizo lo mismo,sin embargo el contacto nunca llego ya que el momento fue cortado por el sonido del celular de la morena,quien dio un brinco del susto alejándose de la a que su respiración volviera a ser normal y luego contesto.

-Hola?,si,si ya..ya voy estoy por salir,no,no me pasa nada, adiós.-corto la llamada y volteo a ver a la rubia quien la observaba detenidamente.

-Lo siento era mi hermano,debo..ir a casa.

-Oh,si..quieres me puedo ir caminando hasta el hotel.- Quinn no sabría como explicar las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza en ese instante,era un completo desastre.

-No,no yo te traje,te llevo me queda de paso.- La rubia guardo su guitarra y fueron silenciosamente hasta la reja,subieron al auto y el camino fue bastante silencioso la rubia se limitaba a hablar solo para indicarle a Rachel donde debía ir.

-Es aquí,muchas gracias por el paseo a sido muy divertido e interesante...

-De nada, para mi fue..igual Quinn.-la guitarrista esbozo un leve sonrisa.

-Adiós.-con esto la rubia abrió la puerta y salio del coche, pero algo no le permitió avanzar, la morena la había tomado por el brazo y de un empujón la atrajo hacia ella y la beso,fue corto pero de alguna manera intenso.

-Adiós Quinn.-La joven había quedado en una especie de trance, no se movía. Estaba parada en la acera mirando a la nada, no fue hasta que escucho encender el motor del auto que reacciono.

-Espera!-grito- no me has dicho tu nombre completo.

-Me apellido Berry.-sin mas la morena piso el acelerador dejando a la rubia atrás.

Rachel "star" Berry, así se llamaba su nuevo dolor de cabeza.

…

Espero les haya gustado, Reviews?

canción: Paradise city de GN'R.

Lo de meterse en un lugar privado por una puerta abierta es experiencia personal omitiendo que a mis amigos y a mi nos persiguió una anciana.


	3. What Could Have Been Love

Antes que nada perdón la tardanza. Me colgué, estuve paveando mucho por esto de navidad.

El cap es medio por los reviews y los fav, de verdad.

….

Heart Burst Into Fire

Capitulo 3: What Could have been love

Quinn entro rápidamente al hotel y se dirigió a la habitación que le había sido designada esa misma mañana. Al abrir la puerta, instintivamente rodó los ojos ante la imagen que se presentaba frente a ella.

-Dios, ¡ya es la cuarta vez esta semana!-frente a la rubia estaban Santana y Brittany enrolladas en la cama. Lo molesto del asunto no era encontrarlas asi, ya se había acostumbrado a lo extremadamente hormonal que podían llegar a ser, lo que le molestaba a la rubia era que siempre usaban la cama que le correspondía a ella.

-Cállate Fabray, ni que fuera tuya.

-No es eso Satan, la cosa es que vengo cansada, con ganas de acostarme y siempre es lo mismo, además de que me toca dormir con todo el olor a sexo alrededor.

-No te pongas celosa Quinnie, ya tendrás tu merecido lady sex.- dijo Britt animadamente sonriéndole, causando una carcajada en Santana.

-A todo esto,¿donde andabas? Te perdiste el espectáculo que monto Puckerman Junior.-dijo la latina mientras se sentaba en la cama y se acomodaba la ropa.

-¿Que hizo?- la rubia viendo que sus amigas no planeaban levantarse fue y se acostó en la cama contigua.

-Empezó a pelear con un tipo por no se que razón y los terminaron sacando a ambos, hemos tenido que dar una parte de nuestra paga para arreglar lo que el idiota rompió.

-¿Puck que dijo?

-Le hecho la bronca, no me desvíes el tema, ¿donde estabas?

-Salí por ahí- la rubia estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados.

-Quinnie se fue con una chica castaña, yo la vi.-dijo britt.

-Oh y que haces aquí entonces leoncito?, podrías estar teniendo sexo en lugar de interrumpir el mio.-la rubia soltó un bufido.

-No molestes, quise volver y punto,¿me dejas descansar?

-La chica debió valer la pena por que las veces que has estado con alguien de los bares lo haces ahí mismo, nunca sales con ellas. –La latina ignoro completamente a la rubia y siguió hablando.

-Te digo que no es nada Santana, vuelve a lo tuyo y déjame dormir.

-Se que te estas guardando algo, pero como quieras, quédate en esa cama-Quinn ignoro a la latina puesto que ya se había sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Rachel la había besado, no se esperaba esa bien que le haya coqueteado toda la noche pero lo que paso después de cantar aquella canción se le fue de las manos, no fue su intención decirle "star" a la morena ni mucho menos, y tal como dijo Santana en las ocasiones que buscaba a alguien para pasar el rato después del show nunca entraba en semejante confianza, no les decía donde se hospedaba y obviamente tampoco salía y cantaba con ellos. Rachel logro tocar algo en ella esa noche que hacia años estaba dormido,puede que haya sido esa sonrisa que poseeia o aquella pasión por el canto que emanaba la morena,realmente no lo comprendía. Creyó haber dejado enterrrado aquel sentimiento, no quería que volviera a pasar, mucho menos ahora que estaba tranquila y segura con respecto a lo que hacia. Tal vez estaba equivocada, vio a la morena una sola vez en su vida,no podia estar causando eso en ella..o si?. A lo que mayor miedo le tenia la rubia era a enamorarse,no queria que le rompieran el corazón como sucedió hace 4 años.

En aquel entonces ella era una tonta niña de 16 años con ideas confusas en su ía descubierto su preferencia por las señoritas el año anterior,sin embargo nunca se había enamorado..hasta que la conoció.

La chica se llamaba Liz,tenia ojos celeste verdoso y el cabello 3 años mayor y la conocio en el club donde solia practicar dia les toco hacer un set juntas y comezaron a enseguida ya que salvo el gusto musical,coincidian en varias peculiar forma de ser de la pelinegra la cautivaba cada vez mas a medida que pasaba el fue la inspiración de las primeras canciones de Quinn al igual que su primera ilusión y amor.

Un año despues la rubia decidio ser valiente y su sorpresa,Liz la beso y salieron por una estaba completamente feliz sonreía todo el día pero no duro much.Días mas tarde la joven la dejo por un chico, diciéndole que la quería pero no de esa forma,que al haber salido con ella se quito una duda de encima y que lamentaba haberla la muchacha fue como si agarraran su corazón y lo estrujaran para luego tirarlo y romperlo. Allí fue cuando la rubia comenzó a prestarle mas atención a su guitarra,se dedicaba a practicar todos los dias y en eso llego la idea de formar una banda con los Puckerman,Santana y algunas de las canciones de la rubia y mezclarlas con otras que había escrito Puck lograron armar una lista de temas,con los cuales comenzaron a tratar de hacer primera presentación de Anarchy Sisters fue irónicamente como talonero de una banda tributo a sex pistols en el bar punk mas frecuentado de la a tener popularidad en su ciudad y decidieron a hacer una pequeña gira y ver como les iba,la 4ta parada de la gira fue Lima. hogar de Rachel Berry. Que sucedería si Quinn tratara de acercarse a la morena y conocerla a fondo? aquello la perjudicaría . Después de todo pasado mañana ira a la ciudad que limitaba con Lima y luego a otra mas vez se olvidaría de la morena y esto solo fuera un capricho de su mente,es decir nadie se enamora de un momento para el otro.

Decidio no darle mas vueltas por ahora ya mañana pensaría que hacer con respecto a aquello.

Con aquello en mente la guitarrista se entrego a morfeo,ignorando que cierta morena algunas calles no muy lejos de allí se encontraba en una situación similar a la suya.

...

Sean me sinceras/os les gusta como va el fic?el cap me salio muy del asco? xD Una cosa mas el próximo cap va a ser sobre como Rachel ve todo esto.

Si alguie quiere saber Quinn viene a tener unos 21 años y Rachel 20.

Felices fiestas para todos :D


	4. Don't you worry child

Lamento mucho el retraso,es que me fui de vacaciones un mes a un lugar sin internet después se me rompió la pc para rematar perdí mi pendrive que tenia los caps,si encuentran alguien mas idiota que yo avísenme no me puede robar el puesto.

Heart Burst Into Fire

Capitulo 4: Dont you worry child

Rachel estacionó su chevrolet modelo 96 en el garage y se quedo dentro con la cabeza apoyada en el volante,su respiración era entrecortada e irregular.

Por que había hecho aquello? Sabia bien la razón desde la primera vez que vio a la rubia en aquella barra había deseado saber como se sentiría posar sus labios sobre los de la susodicha,aquel deseo aumento al verle con ese look salvaje sobre el escenario y se transformo en necesidad al pasar aquel corto lapso de tiempo en el camping con la no era tan lanzada con la gente,pero en esta ocasión sus impulsos y deseos actuaron antes que su vez que logro calmarse y relajar su mente bajo del auto y con paso lento entro a la padres seguramente estaban dormidos,eran cerca de las 3 am.

Subió las escaleras procurando no hacer mucho ruido,pero se quedo parada en el filo de la escalera al ver a su hermano mayor,Jesse apoyado en el marco de su habitación.

-Dijiste que volverías a las 1am,ya son las 3,dos horas de retraso,es inusual en ti-dijo el joven mirándola inquisidoramente. La morena se acerco un poco mas a el chico hasta quedar enfrente de el para no elevar la voz.

-Lo siento,es que-cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente-perdí la noción del tiempo,eso es todo.

-Segura?..no te habrás distraído con algo,mejor dicho con alguien?sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras-Jesse entro en la habitación de su hermana y se sentó en la silla del escritorio esperando a que ella también entrara.

-Si lo se,agh-exclamo mientras que se tiraba en la cama-Conocí a una chica,me gusto,salimos fue como mágico y al final la termine besando.

-Vaya,no me esperaba eso, es de por aquí?-Jesse y Rachel eran muy unidos desde pequeños el siempre había sido el confidente de su hermana menor,fue el primero en saber sobre la bisexualidad de esta y por supuesto no hubo ningun problema con ello ya que eran hijos de una pareja de hombres.

-No, ni siquiera se de donde es.

-Como que no sabes,no charlaste con ella?

-Si lo hice,me dijo que viene de una zona urbana pero no especifico de donde.

-No se te ocurrió preguntarle? y que hacia en ese bar si no es de aqui?

-Jesse! mi mente no estuvo donde deberia en toda la noche,estaba en el bar por que es la guitarrista de la banda que tocaba hoy.-jesse abrio grande los ojos al oirla.

-Esto cada vez se pone mas interesante así que...que tal? volverás a hablar con ella? o fuiste su conquista de hoy?-Rachel volvió a largar un bufido y se paro comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación

-No creo que haya sido una conquista propiamente dicha es decir no pareció, ademas yo sentí algo especial mas allá de que desde el momento en que la vi me llamo la atenció la bese sentí algo,se que suena loco por que recién la conozco pero agh mi cabeza es un lió - seguía caminando mientras gesticulaba con sus manos,su hermano le brindo una sonrisa cálida.

-Tranquila,por lo menos sabes hasta cuando se queda aquí? podrías ir a verle total que puedes perder,si tu corazón puede oír una canción no te puedes equivocar- rió al oír aquella frase que era como el lema de la familia Berry.

-Dijo que estaría 2 días en Lima así que se va pasado mañana y se hospeda en el hotel que esta a unas cuadras de aquí,ya sabes el que atiende el señor Mason.

-Ya veo es cerca, consulta las cosas con tu almohada si crees que vale la pena hacer algo dime y te ayudare después de todo ninguna guitarrista punky se podría resistir a mi hermanita la diva-dijo entre risas para luego besarle la cabeza a Rachel- a todo esto como se llama?

-Quinn..Quinn Fabray-una sonrisa se poso en el rostro de la morena,cuando oyo al presentador decir el nombre de la joven fue como si le quedara grabado con fuego en su cabeza.

-Asi que Quinn,bonito nombre..bueno sis me voy a la cama,son las 4am, papi se va a levantar dentro de poco y si nos ve levantados nos va a echar la bronca,dont you worry child si es correcta para ti seguro pasara algo pero si es un capricho pues ya pasara pero lo que elijas también influirá-sin mas salio directo a su habitación dejando a Rachel sola con sus dudas. Con prisa la joven se puso la pijama se acostó aun sabiendo que tardaría en conciliar el sueño puesto que se encontraba debatiendo entre si ir al hotel a verla o dejarlo pasar,creeia en el amor a primera vista pero esto parecía sacado de alguna película de bajo de aferrarse al pensamiento de que lo que paso esa noche y lo que sintió era algo que debía perseguir comenzó a trazar un plan. Tenia solo 1 día para volver a verla y lo lograría Cerro los ojos al oír la alarma de su padre eran las 4:30,mejor trataba de dormir sino no tendría animo ni fuerzas para realizar su plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok aqui esta el cap. diganme si les gusta. Sin mas que tengan un bonito dia.

twitter:TheUnholyMalfoy

.com


End file.
